Time Agency History Guide: The Dalek Apocalypse
Time Agency History Guide: The Dalek Apocalypse was a non-fiction book published by the Time Agency in the 50th Century covering all aspects of the Dalek Invasion of Earth, in 2012, and the resulting apocalypse. By then, the Daleks had left the known universe to fight the Last Great Time War, and Earth had been repopulated by other humanoid species. The following content is all (© Time Agency, Time Agency Publishers, 49678). ---- Introduction The Dalek Apocalypse is the most commonly-used title for the event that began on the 7th July, 2012, on Earth, in which the Dalek Fleet from Skaro descended upon the planet and wiped out most human life. Timeline *6th July, 2012: The Dalek Fleet travels from Skaro to Earth using hyperspace travel. *7th July, 2012: The Dalek Fleet begins the attack Earth. UNIT and Torchwood are destroyed. *9th July, 2012: The regular Army, Air Force and Navy are defeated. *11th July, 2012: Approximately 6.5 billion humans have been killed, leaving only a few hundred thousand on the planet. *26th July, 2012: A large number of survivors in the Vanha Prison are exterminated, with some going into hiding underground. *1st August, 2012: Survivors of the Vanha Prison are killed from lack of air and starvation. *3rd September, 2012: Infamous human Razor is killed from dehydration after being paralysed by a special weapons blast. *28th October, 2012: Captain Jack Harkness returns to land, and organises a rebellion with human survivor Shadow. *30th October, 2012: The rebellion is crushed, and Captain Jack Harkness is taken to Skaro *5th November, 2012: Captain Jack arrives on Skaro. *9th November, 2012: Shadow gets inside a Special Weapons Dalek and discovers the true Dalek form. *11th November, 2012: Shadow attempts to use the Special Weapons Dalek to destroy other Daleks, but the casing is destroyed and he, inside, is killed. *3rd January, 2013: The last human being, codenamed Laser, is exterminated. *8th March, 39870: Earth is still under control of the Daleks, who use it as a massive factory during the Dalek Wars. *19th June, 44675: Daleks vanish from the universe, and Earth becomes unpopulated. *12th September, 44720: The Vinvocci, their homeplanet destroyed, allegedly, in the Time War, adopt Earth as their new home world. Earth is repopulated. Dalek Combatants The Dalek Fleet consisted of 500 traditional saucers, each holding around 2,000 Daleks. The fleet was led by a mothership, holding 5,000 Daleks and the Supreme Dalek. The saucers were armed with Energy Lasers, Explosive Missiles and Hydrogen Bombs. They were used to destroy the larger buildings, such as skyscrapers, but most humans were killed by individual Dalek units. Dalek Hierarchy At the top of the hierarchy was the Supreme Dalek. Though it led the invasion, it never actually left the mothership. Each Dalek Saucer had a Saucer Commander. These were in charge of each of the Dalek units on their saucer, but were below the Supreme. Regular Dalek units were bred to obey their Saucer Commanders and the Supreme. They were ranked higher than the Special Weapons Daleks. At the bottom of the hierarchy were the Special Weapons Daleks. There were some on each saucer, and they wielded mighty special weapons cannons. They had no command over any other units, and could not speak aloud. Dalek Designs The Supreme Dalek was larger than regular Daleks. It had a red paint job, with golden globes on its sides. It had larger, golden disks round the 'neck' segment, supported by chunky, golden, metal bars. It also had an extra luminosity discharger at the rear of the dome. The Saucer Commanders were identical to regular Daleks, but had a completely black paint job. Regular Daleks had bronze casings, and were the same design as those seen in the Dalek Wars. Special Weapons Daleks were larger than regular Daleks. They had the same bronze colouration, but no luminosity dischargers and a flatter dome. Instead of an eyestalk, manipulation arm and gunstick, they had one massive cannon, which could swivel independantly of the body. It could fire yellow energy bolts capable of destroying other Daleks. Supreme dalek.png|Supreme Dalek Dalek saucer commander.png|Dalek Saucer Commander Bronze dalek.png|Dalek History The Massacre at Vanha Prison After the initial apocalypse, one of the first large slaughters took place at the Vanha Prison. Over forty survivors had gathered their, behind stone and steel walls, to stay safe. However, the Daleks made short work of the defences, exterminating most of the survivors. However, there was a second way out, through a tunnel that went under the prison. The tunnel also had a junction, the second way leading to a pre-furnished cavern that could support the survivors for a week if need be. Sixteen survivors made it out of the tunnel, but the Daleks were waiting, and nine were killed. The remaining seven went into hiding in the cavern, where the Daleks could follow. The Daleks simply secured boulders over the tunnel exits, and placed guards there. The survivors died from a combination of lack of air, food and fluids, as the tunnel was airtight after the Daleks had secured it. Captain Jack's Rebellion Captain Jack had been rendered immortal by the power of the Time Vortex, and so the Daleks dumped him in the Pacific Ocean during the initial apocalypse. On the 28th October, he returned to land and organised a rebellion, with survivor Shadow and some of his allies, including Blade, Cobra and Carver. Jack used a defabricator cannon to destroy a Dalek, but the cannon needed thirty minutes to recharge, so the Daleks brought in the Special Weapons Dalek. It crushed the rebellion, and the Daleks took Jack aboard a saucer to Skaro, where he arrived a few days later. Shadow was the only survivor. The Rebel Dalek After the failed rebellion, Shadow managed to get inside a Special Weapons Dalek. He discovered there was a living creature inside, but removed it, and tried to control the Dalek himself. Though it was cramped, he managed to for a brief period of time, before the Daleks realised why the Special Weapons Dalek was rebelling, and they destroyed the casing. Shadow, being inside, was also killed. Dalek Factory In the 40th Century, Earth was still controlled by the Dalek Empire, and they used it as a massive Dalek factory to produce soldiers during the Dalek Wars. However, in the 45th century, when the Daleks vanished from the universe, so did they, and Earth was left abandoned. The Vinvocci later claimed the planet. Category:Alien Invasion Category:Daleks on Earth